Russian Federal Union (UH)
The Russian Federal Union '''or '''RFU is a collaboration of countries located around Russia, formed at the end of the 2140s when oil and petroleum became useless after the discovery of Element Zero. The Middle Eastern Nations fell under the control of the Russian Democratic System with much resistance, though after time passed their economy prospered. In 2167, their capital was moved from Moscow to a much a larger city called New Patalvai, which is now the Largest City on Earth. The Russian Federal Union is often considered to be a modern form of the United Soviet Socialist Republic though under a democratic government instead of a communist/socialist. Their current President, President Mukhimmed Zolnerowich, has been sending much of his terms trying to ally the Russian Federal Union with the United North American States with little to no luck. Though most of the countries were in ruins, they quickly begin to regain social order and are one of the first countries to rise from the ashes. History Formation Around 2100s, the Middle Eastern Countries were feeling the pressure of Element Zero and it's effect on Starship travel, it bacame a cheaper and easier than petroleum oils and gasoline. --- The Azerbaijan Civil War During the year 2181, The Leader of Azerbaijan was mercilessly murdered by one of his own Generals who then preformed a military coup d'etat that caused social unorder and civil war among the country. The General, who remained unnamed, wanted to free Azerbaijan from the Russian Union but failed to realize that even with the countries main exports the country was doomed to fail. Azerbaijan's market quickly regressed as soon as the war started and began what was known as the "Worst Economic Period in Middle Eastern History". Shortly afterwards, Russian Forces occupied the warring country of Azerbaijan and the press released a falsified story of Azerbaijan, giving the idea that Russia was killing innocent Azerbaijanese citizens and soldiers. The press, however, failed to release that the leader was killed and instead gave the idea that he merely stepped down and was replaced. Stories continued like this, and Russia was forced to control the media and even stated numerous times what their true goal was, to regain peace throughout the country of Azerbaijan. In 2184, After the Battle of the Citadel, the General was murdered by Russian Forces in his own home while trying to escape the country. This caused Azerbaijan to rejoin the Russian Union, and begin to rebuild. Though this was not an isolated incident, as other countries soon followed but failed in their regime changes. From 2184 to 2186, Russian Forces stopped numerous militant groups throughout the Middle East thus keeping peace and defence. Reaper Incursion --- Alliance with North America --- Countries --- Government --- Military Union Federal Military The Union Federal Forces are a military that is made of not only Russian Forces, but also forces from each one of the allied countries that Russia is with. Union Federal Navy --- Culture --- Trivia --- Category:Articles by UndeadHero Category:Countries Category:Locations